


Little Things (Deep Space Nine)

by strtrk



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strtrk/pseuds/strtrk
Summary: A love letter to my favorite story. / "and all these little things!"
Kudos: 8





	Little Things (Deep Space Nine)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PH70BzNRvTc>

Thank you so much for watching! Deep Space Nine has been a deeply meaningful show to me since I was about 9, when I was obsessed with Odo. Meeting Rene (among many incredible cast members) at STLV when I was about 11 or 12 was one of the highlights of my youth. I recently re-watched seasons 6 and 7 with my mom, who had never seen DS9, and she thought I had grown up to be a lot like Kira. Never have I received a better compliment. I'm sorry for the poor quality- if anyone has any suggestions on how to maintain quality, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
